Drugs control
by yama-chan
Summary: Drogenprobleme und andere Sorgen! death
1. Drugs control

Halli Hallo,  
  
dies ist meine neue Story. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt. Bitte sagt mir ganz ehrlich, wie ihr sie findet.  
  
Disclaimer: Ja, ja, wie immer, Digimon gehört nicht mir. Obwohl ich Taichi und Yamato bald als Eigentum bezeichnen könnte. Auch der erste Absatz ist nicht aus meiner Feder gesprungen. Er stammt aus dem Lied „Lollipop Porn" von CXT. Ich hoffe, die Jungs sind mir nicht böse. Doch ich fand, das er ganz gut zu der story passte und habe ihn deswegen als Vorwort verwendet. Also, vergesst eure Kommentare nicht bevor ihr geht. Ich bin für jede E-mail dankbar. Eure Tai-San ( Kathyknue@web.de )  
  
  
  
~ Drugs control ~  
  
Dancing with the devil on the 13th floor  
  
Non stop knocking on heaven's door  
  
Thinking faster flirting with disaster plastered  
  
I'm your puppet master pushin' proper data  
  
Watch the city steal your soul as the drugs take control  
  
And the problems of the world put your life on hold  
  
1 You should have know by now that it just don't stop  
  
  
  
1.1 "Taichi, warte mal!"  
  
Die große Pause hat gerade angefangen und ich renne Taichi jetzt bestimmt schon zwei Minuten hinterher. Treppe runter, Treppe rauf, durch den Flur. Er beschleunigt seinen Schritt. Ich versuche mitzuhalten. Wir sind jetzt auf dem Schulhof angelangt.  
  
„Man, jetzt bleib mal stehen!", rufe ich ihm hinterher. Ich habe ihn eingeholt, halte ihn fest.  
  
„Lass mich los!" Taichi versucht sich loszureißen, doch ich bin stärker, vielleicht auch nur wegen der Wut, die in mir kocht.  
  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Wieso bleibst du nicht stehen, wenn ich mit dir reden will?"  
  
Keine Antwort. Tai's Augen schweifen über den Schulhof. Suchend überfliegen sie Personen um uns herum. Diese braunen Augen, die soviel Liebe und Wärme ausstrahlten. Diese braunen Augen, die immer so freundlich lächelten und seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle zeigten. Ich erkenne diese Augen nicht wieder. Sie wirken anders. Matt und kalt. Sie wirken kühl. Jegliches Gefühl in diesen Augen ist verschwunden. Sie haben sich verändert. So wie Taichi. Ich erkenne ihn nicht mehr. Er ist wie seine Augen, matt und kühl. Kühl, vor allem zu mir.  
  
Er hat sich verändert, oder hab ich mich verändert? Ich weiß es nicht, will es aber wissen. Will wissen, was los ist, will wissen, was passiert ist. Mein Ärger verwandelt sich in Sorge, Sorge um meinen besten Freund. Doch ist er nicht mehr?  
  
„Hast du Lust, heute abend was zu unternehmen?" frage ich ihn. Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr getroffen. Wieso? Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte viel zu tun. Und er, glaub ich auch.  
  
Mal wieder keine Antwort.  
  
„Hallo? Jemand zu Hause. Ich rede mit dir!" Langsam werde ich wieder sauer. Früher hat er mir immer zugehört. Hat mir geholfen, wenn ich Probleme hatte und nicht weiter wusste. Doch jetzt, was ist jetzt?  
  
„Mmh, hast du was gesagt?" fragend schauen mich diese Augen, die ich so an ihm mag, an.  
  
„Ja~a, hab ich. Das Wochenende steht vor der Tür und ich wollt wissen, ob du Lust hast heute was zu machen?" „Nein, ich hab schon was anderes vor. Tut mir leid. Mein Wochenende ist schon total ausgebucht!"  
  
Immer noch schaut er suchend durch die Gegend. Wen sucht er? Wer ist die Person, die ihn so verändert hat? Ein Mädchen?  
  
So viele Fragen in meinem Kopf, doch wo sind die Antworten?  
  
„Ich muss jetzt, wir sehen uns!" Und schon ist er verschwunden. Rennt wieder ins Schulgebäude. Lässt mich hier stehen. Ich schaue ihm hinterher. Was ist nur los? Früher hatte er immer Zeit für mich.  
  
Ich versuche mich mit etwas anderes zu beschäftigen, gehe zu den anderen. Izzy und Joe liegen sich in den Armen, sind glücklich. Mimi unterhält sich mit Takeru und Hikari, die Händchen halten. Sora ist nicht dabei, zum Glück, die Frau hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt.  
  
„Hi Yamato, du ziehst ja ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter! Ist was passiert?" Mimi schaut mich fragend an. Die anderen lenken ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich.  
  
„Ich hatte gerade ein sehr komisches Gespräch mit Taichi. Er hat sich total verändert. Ehrlich gesagt, ich mach mir Sorgen um ihn." Ich sehe die anderen an. Sie nicken, stimmen zu. Also bin ich nicht der einzige, der diese Veränderung gemerkt hat. Damit wäre schon mal eine Frage beantwortet. Hikari kommt auf mich zu.  
  
„Danke!" „Wofür bedankst du dich?" Sie fängt an zu lachen. Ich verstehe sie nicht. Wieso bedankt sie sich bei mir, ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht.  
  
„Weil du dir auch Sorgen um ihn machst. Er hat sich total verändert. Früher war er viel aufgeschlossener, wir konnten über alles reden. Doch jetzt, man kann ihn was fragen, er blockt total ab." „Ja, das habe ich auch gemerkt." Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen kommen in mir hoch.  
  
Erst letzte Woche hatten wir mal wieder einen heftigen Streit. Ich schrie ihn an, er schrie mich an.  
  
„Taichi, was ist los mit dir. So kenne ich dich gar nicht!" „Ich hab mich verändert. Doch du kriegst so was ja gar nicht mehr mit. Für dich zählt doch nur noch die Band!" „Ist doch gar nicht war." „Ach ja, und wann hast du das letzte Mal Zeit für jemand anderen gehabt? Du bist doch nur noch mit deinen Bandkollegen unterwegs!" „Na und, glaubst du, du bist besser. Du hast ja auch noch kaum Zeit." „Jetzt komm mir nicht damit, du warst es doch, der so beschäftigt war, dass wir unseren Männerabend abgesetzt haben." „Das war doch nur wegen dem Gig vor zwei Wochen, wir mussten in jeder Minute proben." „Aber du hattest noch genug Zeit mitr S*** rumzuhängen, was?" „Wieso S***?" „Mimi hat euch letztens zusammen im ‚San Remo' gesehen." „Das war was ganz anderes. Sie hat mir aufgelauert. Ehrlich!" „Ja ja, wer's glaubt wird selig. Und jetzt verschwinde, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen."  
  
Er schmiss mich auch der Wohnung. Ziemlich durcheinander ging ich nach Hause.  
  
Die nächsten Tage hab ich immer versucht mit ihm zu reden. Doch er ging mir aus dem Weg und falls ich dann doch mal die Gelegenheit hatte mit ihm zu reden, hatte er es immer furchtbar eilig.  
  
„Hallo Yamato, willst du mitkommen?" „Was?? Wohin?" Na toll, wieder einmal hab ich nicht zugehört. Was hatte Mimi gerade gefragt? „In das neue Eiscenter. Heute abend. Das wird bestimmt lustig. Oder hast du schon was anderes vor?" „Nein, nein. Ich komm mit." „Okay dann um sieben vorm Eingang!"  
  
Wir trennen uns, aber nur bis heute abend. Und Tai, haben wir uns auch getrennt? Wir waren ja nicht mal zusammen, wie kann man sich da trennen.  
  
Ich gehe Richtung Schuleingang um ein Buch zu holen, welches ich in meinem Spind vergessen hab.  
  
Langsam wird mir klar, dass ich mehr für Taichi fühle als nur Freundschaft. Ich fühle Liebe. Liebe für einen Jungen, Liebe für meinen besten Freund. Liebe, für jemanden, der mich nicht mehr sehen will. Liebe, für jemanden, der mir einmal so nah war und jetzt so fern.  
  
Ich gehe den Flur entlang, nur noch um eine Ecke dann bin ich bei meinem Schließfach.  
  
Plötzlich dringt eine Stimme in meine Gedanken.  
  
„Hi Cat, hast du noch etwas Speed für die Party heute abend?" Das war Taichi's Stimme. Kein Zweifel. Ich bleibe vor der Ecke stehen. Hinter dieser Ecke steht Tai. Ich höre jedes Wort. Höre das Gespräch. Bevor mir bewusst ist, dass ich ihn belausche, habe ich schon zuviel gehört.  
  
„Ja klar. Wie viel brauchst du denn?" „Weiß nicht, 5 Gramm vielleicht." „Willst du auch noch ein bisschen E. Hab es gerade frisch bekommen." Das war Chucky. Chucky, der Drogendealer. Jeder an der Schule weiß das. Jeder weiß, dass Chucky Sullivon und Caitlin Seager was mit Drogen haben. Aber Taichi?? Das kann nicht sein, darf nicht sein. Ich merke, wie mein Gesicht die Farbe verliert. Langsam brennt sich ein Satz in meine Gedanken. ‚Taichi nimmt Drogen!'  
  
„Ja klar. Sehen wir uns heute Abend auf der Party von Kristy? Dann kann ich euch auch das Geld geben." „Okay, bis dann Taichi!" „Machs gut!"  
  
Schritte kommen in meine Richtung. Ich muss hier weg. Das Jungenklo neben mir kommt mir wie gerufen. Bevor Taichi um die Ecke kommt, stehe ich schon im Waschraum und schaue in den Spiegel. Schaue in mein blasses Spiegelbild. Die Klingel läutet das Ende der Pause ein. Ich müsste jetzt eigentlich in die Klasse, bleibe aber hier stehen. Der Unterricht ist mir egal. Der Geräuschpegel vor der Tür nimmt an. Spindtüren werden zugeschlagen. Fußschritte in verschiedene Richtungen, lachende Schüler. Dann ist es still.  
  
Ich schweife mit meinen Gedanken ab. Ob welche von diesen lachenden Schülern auch Drogen nehmen? Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man sich dadurch den ganz besonderen Kick verschaffen kann. Wie viele von ihnen wohl schon mal Drogen genommen haben? Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Die Tür zum Waschraum wird aufgerissen. Taichi steht vor mir.  
  
„Hier bist du also. Der Lehrer schickt mich. Der Unterricht hat angefangen. Kommst du?"  
  
Ich nicke. Taichi verlässt wieder den Raum. Langsam folge ich ihm. Schlurfe hinter ihm her. Seine braunen Haare wippen auf und ab, bei jedem Schritt den er tut. Sein athletischer Körper wirkt in der Schuluniform schmächtig. Ich sehe sein Bild vor mir, wie er Fußball spielt. Wie er lacht, wie er normal ist. Sind Drogen für ihn auch normal? Seit wann er die wohl nimmt?  
  
Wieso nimmt er sie eigentlich? Wieder so viele Fragen. Ich muss mit ihm reden, nur er kann mir sagen warum. Wir betreten gemeinsam das Klassenzimmer. Der Lehrer, gleichzeitig unser Sportlehrer, sieht ziemlich finster drein. Ich muss mir eine gute Entschuldigung einfallen lassen.  
  
„Ah, Herr Ishida, wenn sie schon den Unterricht schwänzen wollen, dann sollten sie sich nicht finden lassen. Setzten sie sich. Wir reden nach der Stunde."  
  
Schnell begebe ich mich auf meinen Platz. Taichi folgt mir. Er nimmt am Fenster Platz. Sein Blick schweift ab. Schaut auf den Schulhof. Ich versuche, meine Gedanken auf den Unterricht zu lenken. Habe jetzt schon genug Ärger mit dem Lehrer. Die Stunde vergeht schleppend. Ich langweile mich. Den anderen Schüler geht es nicht besser. Jeder wartet auf das Wochenende. Ich schaue auf die Uhr, zähle die Minuten. Dann, nach einer Unendlichkeit, klingelt es. Wochenende!!! Doch bevor ich jetzt meine schulfreie Zeit genießen kann, habe ich ja noch ein Meeting mit dem Pauker. Ich warte bis alle Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen haben. Langsam erhebe ich mich von meinem Platz und gehe in Richtung Lehrerpult.  
  
„Sie wollten mit mir reden!" fange ich unser Gespräch an. „Das stimmt, jetzt sag mir doch einmal, wieso du so spät zum Unterricht gekommen bist." Na toll, ich hab keine Ausrede, die glaubwürdig ist. Soll ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Soll ich ihm sagen, dass Taichi, sein Lieblingsschüler, Drogen nimmt? Nein, ich glaube nicht, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich erst mit Taichi spreche.  
  
„Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen. Ich musste über etwas wichtiges nachdenken und habe dabei die Zeit vergessen." Hoffentlich glaubt er mir das, hoffentlich.  
  
„Okay, Herr Ishida, ich lasse das noch einmal durchgehen. Aber beim nächsten Mal denken Sie zu Hause über das Wichtige nach. Haben wir uns verstanden?" „Ja, ja, in Ordnung. Darf ich dann gehen?" „Ja, bis Montag und ein schönes Wochenende." „Danke, Ihnen auch!"  
  
Schnell verlasse ich das Klassenzimmer. Glück gehabt. Keine Strafe, nur eine Ermahnung. Der Typ muss wohl einen guten Tag haben. Pfeifend gehe ich zu meinem Schließfach um meine Jacke zu holen. Doch sobald ich angelangt bin, verstummt meine fröhliche Melodie mitsamt meiner guten Laune. Taichi's Gespräch kommt wieder hoch. Und damit die ganzen Fragen. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus. Traurig öffne ich meinen Spind. Mein Blick fällt auf ein Foto von uns. Ihm und mir. Ich nehme es in die Hand. Taichi hatte es mir geschenkt. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Ich drehe es um. Lese seine Widmung.  
  
Für den besten Freund, den ich je hatte. Danke für deine große Hilfe in letzter Zeit. Ohne dich hätte ich nicht weiter gewusst. Danke für alles. Dein Taichi  
  
Ja, er hatte wirklich Hilfe gebraucht in dieser Zeit. Und jetzt braucht er sie wieder. Oder will er sie diesmal gar nicht?  
  
Ich lege das Foto zur Seite, nehme meine Jacke und verlasse das Schulgebäude. Versuche gleichzeitig meine Sorgen, Probleme und Gedanken hinter mir zu lassen.  
  
Doch neben dem Schultor wartet das nächste Problem auf mich. S***! Nein, nicht jetzt. Die Frau ist echt unerträglich. Dabei weiß sie ganz genau, dass sie keine Chance bei mir hat. Ich habe es ihr oft genug klargemacht. Manchmal sogar überdeutlich. Mein Herz gehört halt jemand anderem. Mein Herz gehört Taichi, auch wenn er es nicht weiß.  
  
„Hallo Yamato, da bist du ja endlich. Du warst aber ganz schön lange noch drin." „Ja, na und!" Ich knurre sie an. Wieso kann sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Es gibt doch noch andere Typen auf dieser Welt. Wieso gerade immer ich?  
  
Ich gehe an ihr vorbei. Versuche, sie abzuwimmeln. Es gelingt mir nicht. Sie folgt mir, bis zu meinem Wohnungsblock.  
  
„Also, bis dann!" sage ich noch zum Abschied und schon bin ich im Haus verschwunden.  
  
Ich schließe unsere Wohnungstür auf. Wie ich erwartet habe ist keiner zu Hause. Wie immer.  
  
Erst jetzt fühle ich das unangenehme Hungergefühl in meinem Bauch. Ich öffne den Kühlschrank und nehme mir einen Joghurt. Mit diesem verziehe ich mich in mein Zimmer. Der heutige Tag hat mir viel zum Nachdenken beschert. ‚Taichi' Ich ziehe ein dickes Fotoalbum aus meinem Bücherregal. Es ist bunt bemalt und mit allem möglichen verziert. So richtig schön kitschig. Es ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Taichi und Mimi. Auf jeder Seite, die ich aufschlage, lachen mir die Gesichter meiner Freunde entgegen.  
  
Doch auf der letzten Seite klebt kein Foto. Nur ein Satz.  
  
Damit du uns nicht vergisst, wenn du berühmt bist.  
  
Berühmt! Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich das wirklich will. Es gibt so viel anderes, was mich auch fasziniert. Zum Beispiel diese Bilder. Ich blättere das Album immer und immer wieder durch. Taichi's lachendes Gesicht ist fast auf jeder Seite. Wieso ist er heute nicht mehr so? So fröhlich und unbeschwert. Wieso ist er so verschlossen geworden, als wenn er Angst hätte, jede Gefühlsregung würde ihn verletzten? Plötzlich kommt mir ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Er ist so, wie ich damals war. Genau so verschlossen. Aber wieso? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach mal anrufen.  
  
Ich halte den Hörer in meiner Hand. Langsam wähle ich seine Nummer. Meine Hand schwebt fast automatisch über die Tasten. Schon ertönt das Freizeichen.  
  
„Yagami, hallo?" „Hallo Frau Yagami, hier ist Matt. Ist Tai zu Hause?" „Nein, tut mir leid, er ist nach der Schule noch nicht zu Hause gewesen. Soll ich ihm was ausrichten?" „Ja, sagen Sie ihm, er soll mich zurückrufen. Es ist sehr wichtig!" Dann lege ich auf. Gehe zurück auf mein Zimmer. Mein Blick fällt auf die Wanduhr. Zwanzig vor sieben. Ich muss los. Schnell nehme ich meine Jacke, kritzle eine Nachricht für meinen Vater und bin schon auf dem Weg.  
  
Die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug. Jetzt ist es schon Sonntag. Taichi hat noch nicht angerufen. Ob seine Mutter es ihm gesagt hat? Ich glaube schon. Sie ist sehr zuverlässig. Aber warum ruft er nicht zurück? Bedeutet ihm unsere Freundschaft nichts? Bedeute ich ihm etwa nichts?  
  
Es ist schon ziemlich spät, morgen wieder Schule. Schnell ziehe ich mich um und kuschle mich in mein Bett.  
  
Montag morgen, sieben Uhr. Der Wecker schrillt. Unsanft schallte ich das Gerät aus. Nur mühsam kann ich mich dazu aufraffen aufzustehen. Mein Schlaf war nicht gerade erholsam. Die ganze Zeit träumte ich von Drogen und Taichi. Ich begebe mich ins Badezimmer. Jetzt, wo das Wasser über meinen Körper rinnt, werde ich schon etwas munterer. Pfeifend steige ich aus der Dusche, föne meine Haare und ziehe mich an. Bevor ich mich zu meinem Vater an den gedeckten Frühstückstisch setzte, habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst. Ich werde Taichi direkt auf die Drogen ansprechen und diesmal kann er sich nicht rausreden. Ich schenke mir etwas Kaffee ein und nehme mir eins der Brötchen und beiße hinein. So mag ich sie am liebsten, noch ein bisschen warm und dann pur. Mein Vater legt die Zeitung bei Seite.  
  
Das ist kein gutes Zeichen.  
  
„Nun Yamato, was hast du heute vor?" Oh, oh, was kommt den jetzt, hab ich wieder was ausgefressen? Eigentlich nicht, jetzt muss ich erst mal nachdenken.  
  
„Nichts bestimmtes, wieso fragst du?", antworte ich, nachdem mir nichts eingefallen ist.  
  
„Nur so", sein Blick wandert zu unserer Küchenuhr: „Oh Gott, so spät schon. Ich muss los. Ich komm heute abend erst später wieder. Wahnsinnig viel zu tun, jetzt, wo die Olympiade in Tokio ist. Also bis dann!" Und schon ist er weg. Mein Vater, immer in Eile, immer in Hektik. Ob er es bemerken würde, wenn ich mich verändern würde? Ob er es bemerken würde, wenn ich Drogen nehme? Ich hab keine Ahnung. Eigentlich kenne ich ihn kaum. Und er mich auch kaum. Wir leben nur zusammen, doch eigentlich hat jeder sein eigenes Leben. Ich fahre ganz gut damit. Mich stört es nicht. Langsam mache ich mich auf den Weg zur Schule.  
  
Ich stehe gerade vor meinem Schließfach und mir kommt alles entgegen.  
  
Ich sollte ihn mal wieder ausmisten, vielleicht nachher, in der großen Pause. Taichi kommt um die Ecke. Sein Gesicht sieht blass aus. Blass und müde. So, als hätte er das ganze Wochenende nicht geschlafen. Seinen Augen glänzen leicht. Sie wirken glasig. Wir schauen uns einen Moment lang an, doch ich glaube, er sieht mich gar nicht wirklich. Irgendwie hab ich das im Gefühl. Frauen würden jetzt sagen, dass wäre weibliche Intuition. Doch ich bin männlich und kann es nicht sagen. Und trotzdem bleibt dieses ungute Gefühl da.  
  
„Morgen Taichi, wie war dein Wochenende?", frage ich um mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen.  
  
„Toll und deins?" „Ganz gut, sag mal wieso hast du mich nicht zurückgerufen?"  
  
„Wieso sollte ich? Mir hat niemand was gesagt, dass du angerufen hast. Wer war denn dran?"  
  
Taichi öffnet sein Schließfach. Auch ihm kommen Unmengen Bücher, Hefte und anderer Kram entgegen. Das beruhigt irgendwie, wenn man seinen Spind mit meinem vergleicht, erkennt man keinen Unterschied.  
  
„Deine Mom, wieso?" „Typisch!" „Wieso typisch, sie ist doch sonst sehr zuverlässig!" „Vergiss es, vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, Yamato ok!" Ich nicke, verstehe aber nicht, wieso. Doch ich merke, dass es Taichi unangenehm ist, wenn ich jetzt weiterfrage. Irgendwas an seiner Stimme beunruhigt mich. Aber wieso? Ist sie nicht so wie immer?  
  
Caitlin kommt um die Ecke. Lässig lehnt er sich gegen die Wand und fängt an mit ihr zu plaudern.  
  
„Hi Taichi, na wie geht's?" „Gut und dir!" „Mir geht's immer gut, doch du siehst gar nicht so aus!", Caitlin spricht das aus, was ich gedacht habe. „Hast du etwa alles genommen?" „Ja!" „Du gehst noch mal drauf, Junge!" „Mach dir mal keinen Sorgen, okay!" Ich versuche, nicht zu lauschen, doch die beiden stehen direkt neben mir. So kriege ich alles mit. Natürlich unfreiwillig, aber eigentlich auch nicht. Ich weiß es eigentlich selbst nicht so richtig.  
  
„Lass uns gehen, wir haben jetzt Sport." Taichi stößt sich von der Wand ab und will Richtung Sporthalle gehen. Doch dann, er fängt an zu taumeln. Im letzten Augenblick kann ich ihn noch auffangen. Seine Augen hat er leicht geschlossen, er ist bewusstlos, stelle ich fest. Caitlin bückt sich zu ihm runter. Eine schallende Ohrfeige holt ihn zurück.  
  
„Taichi, du bist ein Idiot." Dann schaut sie mich an, schaut mir lange in die Augen, obwohl es nur ein kurzer Augenblick ist.  
  
„Wir müssen ihn hier wegschaffen, wenn die Lehrer ihn finden, gibt's Ärger. Nur wohin?"  
  
„Bei uns zu Hause ist keiner!", biete ich an. Ich will ihr helfen, will Taichi helfen, vielleicht will ich auch mir helfen.  
  
Wir stellen Taichi auf seine Füße. Seinen einen Arm lege ich über meine Schulter, so bekommt er etwas halt. Zu dritt schleichen wir uns aus dem Schulgebäude.  
  
„Und bei dir ist wirklich keiner?", fragt Caitlin noch einmal nach, nur um sicher zu gehen.  
  
„Nein, mein Dad arbeitet immer. Was hat er?" Dabei deute ich mit dem Kopf auf Taichi.  
  
„Er? Er kann den Hals nicht vollkriegen. Hat alles schon genommen, was ich ihm am Freitag besorgt habe. Wenn er so weiter macht, kratzt er noch ab." Doch als sie mein erschrockenes Gesicht sieht, fügt sie hinzu: „Keine Sorge, das passiert schon nicht, ich pass auf ihn auf. Doch bei Chucky wär ich mir nicht so sicher. Der verkauft alles."  
  
Ich schließe die Tür auf. „Am besten legen wir ihn in dein Bett, da kann er sich auspennen. Ist das okay?" „Ja, klar." Wir bugsieren ihn in mein Zimmer. Taichi kriegt von all dem schon nichts mehr mit. Sein Kopf ruht auf meiner Schulter. Es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl ihm mal wieder so nahe zu sein. Doch irgendwie stimmt mich die Situation traurig. Wir legen ihn in mein Bett.  
  
„Würdest du eben...!" „Oh, ja natürlich!" Sie verlässt das Zimmer und ich mache mich daran Taichi auszuziehen. Das stellt sich jedoch als schwerer heraus, als es aussieht. Nach langem Kampf habe ich es endlich geschafft. Taichi liegt im Bett, die Decke über seinen Körper und schläft wie ein kleines Kind. Ich beuge mich hinab und streiche behutsam durch seine Haare.  
  
„Wieso Taichi, wieso?" Dann verlasse ich das Zimmer, lasse ihn schlafen. Mein Vorhaben, ihn zur Rede zu stellen, liegt erst mal auf Eis.  
  
Ich gehe in die Küche. Caitlin hat es sich schon auf einem der Hocker bequem gemacht. Vor ihr ein Glas mit Sprudel. Die fühlt sich wohl hier wie zu Hause. Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber. Wir schweigen, was gibt es auch zu bereden? Wir kennen uns doch kaum. Sie ist zwar in meinem Mathekurs aber lebt sonst in einer ganz anderen Welt. Einer Welt, die vollgestopft ist mit Drogen und Parties. Nur eine Gemeinsamkeit haben wir, Taichi.  
  
„Schön habt ihr es hier!", bemerkt sie so beiläufig. „Nun ja, es geht. Willst du nicht wieder zur Schule." „Nein, wieso, du etwa?" „Nein, ich bleib bei Taichi." „Der wird so schnell nicht aufwachen." „Ist das schon mal passiert? Ich meine, dass er umgekippt ist?" „Nein, aber es musste passieren. Vielleicht lernt er etwas daraus. Arbeitet deine Mutter auch?"  
  
Ein schmerzhafter Stoss durchzuckt mich. „Nein, meine Eltern sind geschieden." So, jetzt ist es raus. Ich komme damit zwar besser zurecht als früher, aber trotzdem rede ich nicht gerne darüber. Dann kommen die ganzen Gefühle wieder.  
  
„Oh, dass tut mir leid!" „Wieso, du kannst nichts dafür."  
  
Caitlin durchsucht ihre Jacke. Ich weiß nicht, was sie sucht, doch falls sie es findet, werde ich es erfahren. Da bin ich mir sicher. Sie ist gar nichts so, wie ich mir jemanden vorgestellt habe, der Drogen nimmt. Eigentlich ist sie ganz normal. Schulterlange braune Haare, ein nettes Gesicht, hellgrüne Augen. Sie hat nichts mit den Junkies im Fernseh gemeinsam.  
  
Caitlin zieht ein kleines Plastiktütchen aus ihrer Tasche. „Aha, wusste doch, dass ich noch was habe." Und schon breitet sie auf dem Tisch alles mögliche aus. Ein Strohhalm, eine Rasierklinge, das besagte Tütchen und ein Geldschein.  
  
Das Tütchen ist mit einem weißen Pulver gefüllt. „Ist,... ist das Kokain?" Verblüfft schaut sie mich an. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hat, folgt eine lachende Antwort. „Nein, ich würde niemals Koks nehmen, viel zu gefährlich. Das ist Speed." Sie schüttet eine kleine Menge auf unseren Glastisch. „So einen Tisch haben wir auch. Die sind ideal dafür. Ich hatte mal was darauf liegen gelassen. Lose, versteht sich. Meine Mom hat's einfach weggewischt. Was für eine Verschwendung. Sie dachte, es wäre Mehl oder so." Mit der Rasierklinge zieht sie das Häufchen zu einer dünnen Linie. Dann nimmt sie den Strohhalm, und zieht sich die Hälfe der Linie durch die Nase ein. Sie reicht mir den Strohhalm. „Willst du auch?" „Nein, besten Dank." Ich lehne ab. Drogen, nein danke. Ich will nicht so enden wie Taichi. Ob er wohl noch schläft. „Drogen muss man teilen," erklärt Caitlin: „Sonst macht es keinen Spaß. Aber die Dumpfbacke in deinem Zimmer versteht das nicht. Er nimmt immer alles alleine."  
  
„Wieso, wieso nimmt er Drogen. Er ist nicht der Typ dafür." „So? Bin ich den der Typ dafür?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenn dich ja nicht richtig. Aber Taichi kenne ich seit ich klein bin. Und ich versteh das nicht!" „Ich kann dich beruhigen, ich weiß es auch nicht. Er erzählt nicht viel. Ziemlich verschlossen, der Kleine." Sie setzt noch mal den Strohhalm an und nimmt den Rest der Linie.  
  
„Das ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche." Taichi steht in der Tür und erblickt das Tütchen. Er steuert auf uns zu. Im letzten Moment greift Caitlin danach. „Das ist das letzte, was du jetzt brauchst. Hier, das kannst du nehmen." Sie reicht Taichi eine Wasserflasche. Murrend trinkt er die noch halbvolle Flasche aus. „Du siehst aber immer noch nicht besser aus.", bemerke ich. „Ich fühl mich auch so. Vielleicht leg ich mich noch mal hin. Was dagegen?" „Nein, nein, mach nur." Und schon torkelt er zurück ins Zimmer.  
  
„Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennen gelernt?" Ich wende mich wieder Caitlin zu und schaue sie an. „Das war auf einer Party. Er saß an der Theke und sah traurig aus. Ich fing ein Gespräch an und wir haben uns den ganzen Abend lang unterhalten." „Vielleicht bist du dann der Grund, dass er sich so verändert hat." Ja, ich glaube, dass Caitlin der Grund ist. Vielleicht ist der Junge in sie verliebt und nimmt deshalb Drogen, weil er cool wirken möchte.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich der Grund sein?", Caitlin ist ziemlich gereizt. „Nun ja, vielleicht ist er in dich verknallt.", ich nehme mein Glas und trinke einen großen Schluck Wasser. „Das glaube ich nicht, schließlich ist er schwul!" „hust hust, waaaas??" „Hast du das nicht gewusst?" Ich schüttel den Kopf. Nein, dass wusste ich wirklich nicht. Aber jetzt kann ich mir vorstellen, wieso er so seltsam ist. Ich wäre genauso, wenn ich feststellen würde, dass ich schwul.... Moment mal, ich bin auch schwul. Ich habe mich ja in ihn verliebt. Aber ich verhalte mich nicht so. „Oh shit. Das sollte ich doch keinem sagen. Yamato, versprich mir, dass du ihm nichts sagst!" Ich verspreche es. Doch ich frage mich, wieso er das ihr erzählt und nicht mir. Wieso?  
  
„Schau mal einer an, so spät schon. Ich geh jetzt lieber. Sonst macht sich meine Mom sorgen!" Caitlin springt vom Stuhl, schnappt sich ihre Jacke und geht Richtung Tür. Ich begleite sie. „Ok, komm gut nach Hause. Und danke noch mal." „Wofür denn das? Ich müsste mich bei dir bedanken, dass du mir mit Taichi geholfen hast. Also, danke!" Sie drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und läuft die Treppe herunter. Leicht benommen stehe ich immer noch in der Tür. Ich merke, wie sich das rot auf meinem Gesicht verteilt. Schnell gehe ich wieder rein und schließe die Tür, bevor unsere neugierige Nachbarin aus der Tür kommt. Die Frau ist total ätzend. Sie steht immer hinter der Tür und schaut durch den Spion, wenn jemand bei uns die Wohnung verlässt. Sie meint, zwei Männer, ein Haushalt, dass kann nicht gut gehen. Ich bin anderer Meinung. Unsere Wohnung ist schön. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer um nach Taichi zu sehen. Er schläft. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, setzte ich mich neben ihn. Sein Gesicht ist blass, fast weiß. Er schwitzt, die Decke liegt schon weit weg. Sein T-Shirt klebt an seinem Oberkörper. Ich bin ganz still. Wenn man ihn so sieht, wie er lächelt, sieht er mal wieder normal aus. Aber was ist schon normal.  
  
Immer noch starre ich ihn an. Leises Gemurmel durchdringt die Stille um mich herum.  
  
Taichi redet im Schlaf. „Nein.... nicht....Mama...Papa.....wieso!" Immer wieder wiederholt er das. Für mich ergibt es keinen Sinn. Behutsam streichle ich ihm über die Wuschelmähne. Das habe ich noch nie gemacht. Ich bin ihm näher als je zuvor. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmt mich „Shhh Taichi, alles wird gut. Ich bin doch hier!" Das Gemurmel verstummt wieder. Doch ich habe Angst, die Hand wegzunehmen. Vielleicht fängt es dann wieder an. Ich streichle ihn weiter.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich hier schon sitze. Langsam wird es dunkel draussen. Taichi schläft immer noch. Meine Hand ruht auf seinem braunen Wuschelkopf. Sein Schlaf ist ruhig. Doch sobald ich meine Hand wegnehme ist diese Ruhe verflogen. Dann murmelt er unverständliches Kauderwelsch. Ich höre, wie die Haustür aufspringt. Das muss Vater sein. Ich erhebe mich vom Bett. „Ich komme gleich wieder!", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr. Leise ziehe ich die Tür hinter mir zu.  
  
„Hallo Papa, wie war die Arbeit?" „Wie immer! Hast du schon gegessen?", ertönt es aus der Küche. „Nein, soll ich dir noch was machen!" „Nein nein, brauch nicht. Ich hau mich sofort hin. Der Tag war anstrengend. Bin ich froh, wenn diese Spiele vorbei sind." Schon ist er in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Ich gehe wieder in meins. Gehe wieder zu Taichi.  
  
Taichi sitzt aufrecht im Bett. Die Knie angezogen, den Kopf ruhend darauf. Ich setzte mich zu mir. Er bemerkt mich nicht. Vielleicht ist er in Gedanken. Seine Augen sind geschlossen. Ich räuspere mich. Langsam wendet er sich mir zu. Seine braunen Augen haben einen traurigen Schimmer. „Wie geht es dir?" Er sieht immer noch blass aus. „Besser!" Seine Stimme ist leise, kaum hörbar. Doch durch die Stille, die hier herrscht verstehe ich ihn trotzdem. Wir schweigen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Der Tag hat so viel gebracht. Vielleicht sogar mehr als ich verkraften kann. „Möchtest du was essen?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. Wieder vergehen Minuten des Schweigens. Doch dann! „Yamato?" „Ja!" „Hast du dich..." Er bricht ab. Fragend schaue ich immer noch in diese Augen. Sie wirken nicht mehr kühl, sondern traurig und verzweifelt. „Was hab ich?", hacke ich nach. „Hast du dich schon mal alleine gefühlt?" „Alleine?" Er nickt. Ich denke darüber nach. Versuche, dieses Gefühl des Alleinseins in mir zu finden. „Ja, ich glaube, so hab ich mich schon mal gefühlt.", beantworte ich seine Frage. „Fühlst du dich denn allein?" „Ja, zur Zeit schon." Wieder schweigen wir. Schweigen uns an, weil niemand von uns weiß, was er sagen soll. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn jetzt auf die Drogen ansprechen. Vielleicht sind sie ja der Grund. Vielleicht...  
  
So nah wie wir uns jetzt sind, waren wir uns schon lange nicht. So ein Gespräch hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr. Ich schließe meine Augen, kann einfach nicht mehr in seine Augen blicken. Sie verwirren mich. Machen mich unsicher. Und das nur, weil ich ihn liebe.  
  
„Wieso fühlst du dich denn allein?" Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Und dann sagt er etwas, was mich sehr trifft. „Vielleicht, weil jeder um mich herum nur noch mit sich beschäftigt ist und mich jeder allein lässt." Hab ich dich auch alleine gelassen? Ja, ich glaube schon. Und das tut mir auch leid. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass es an mir lag, dass wir uns nicht so oft gesehen haben in der letzten Zeit.  
  
„Nimmst du deshalb Drogen? Weil du dich alleine fühlst?" „Ich weiß nicht! Vielleicht!" Er schaut aus dem Fenster, raus auf die Strasse. Auf das Treiben Tokios. „Oder ist es, weil du schwul bist?" Erschrocken blickt er mich an. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen. Jetzt kann man alle Gefühle in ihnen lesen. „Wo... Woher... Woher weißt du das?" „Caitlin!" Tränen steigen in seinen Augen auf. Er wendet sich mir ab. Ich soll nicht sehen, dass er weint. Doch ich spüre jede Träne, die aus seinen Augen quillt. Er ist nicht mehr die Person, die mir so vertraut, so bekannt war. Er ist nicht mehr so stark wie einst. Er ist weich geworden. Weich und verletzlich. Doch wieso?  
  
Ich muss ihm helfen. Will ihm helfen. Kann es nicht sehen, wenn er so leidet. Nein, dafür liebe ich ihn zu sehr. Soll ich ihm vielleicht sagen, dass ich auch schwul bin? Würde ihn das trösten. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Immer noch sitzt er mit dem Rücken zu mir. Unterdrückte Schluchzer durchfahren seinen Körper. Immer wieder. Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Vielleicht beruhigt ihn das ja. Mein Herz schmerzt, ihn so zu sehen.  
  
„Ruhig Taichi!!! Bitte hör auf zu weinen." Ein verweintes Gesicht dreht sich zu mir um. Ich versuche zu lächeln. Es gelingt mir ein bisschen. Obwohl mir ja eigentlich nicht danach ist.  
  
„Es wird alles wieder gut!" „Nein, gar nichts wird gut." Und schon laufen neue Tränensturzbäche über seine erröteten Wangen. Irritiert schaue ich ihn an. Wie er vor mir sitzt und in Trauer zerfließt. Weint, wie ein kleines Kind. Ich rutsche ein Stück näher zu ihm. Lege meine Arme um ihn. Möchte ihn trösten, ihn so gerne trösten. Immer noch ist er in meinen Armen und weint. Sein Kopf liegt an meiner Brust. Für andere würde dieses Szene ganz schön romantisch aussehen. Doch das ist sie ganz und gar nicht. Nein, das ist sie nicht. Sie ist so voller Schmerz und Leid und Hilflosigkeit. Langsam steigen auch in mir Tränen auf. Ich versuche, sie zu schlucken. Sage mir immer wieder in Gedanken, dass ich stark sein muss. Doch ich verliere den Kampf gegen sie. Leise kullern sie meine Wangen entlang und versiegen in Taichi's Haaren. Ich schließe meine Augen. ‚Nein, gar nichts wird gut!' Wieso? Wieso sollte nichts gut werden. Ist Taichi etwa verliebt? Unglücklich verliebt? Wer weiß?  
  
„Wieso wird nichts gut?", presse ich hervor. Ich versuche, meine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten. Doch sie klingt zittrig. Ich habe Angst, Angst vor dem, was er sagt. Was er tut. Ich warte auf seine Antwort, vergebens. Eine neue Frage drängt sich in meine Gedanken. Möchte ausgesprochen werden. Das ist aber sehr schwer. Den diese Antwort würde über mein ganzes Leben entscheiden. Immer wieder hallt sie in meinem Kopf. Drei Worte(nein, nicht die Wörter)!!! Drei einfache Worte. Sie ergeben eine Frage, eine simple Frage. Wie oft haben wir sie uns schon gestellt, nichts dabei gedacht, nichts dabei gefühlt. Einfach nur gefragt. Einfach nur erkundigt. Doch jetzt, jetzt bedeuten diese drei Worte so viel, so unendlich viel. Und immer noch ist da die Angst in mir. Die Angst vor der Antwort, die ich vielleicht erhalte. Meine Gedanken fahren Karussell. Immer wieder um diese drei Wörter. Ich will sie nicht mehr denken, will sie nicht mehr in mir tragen. Doch aussprechen kann ich sie auch nicht. Dazu fehlt mir der Mut, Taichi's Mut.  
  
Das jämmerliche Häufchen Elend an meiner Brust hat sich beruhigt. Das Schluchzen ist vergangen, die Tränen vertrocknet. Langsam löst er sich aus meiner Umarmung.  
  
„'Tschuldige!" „Wofür?" „Das ... das ... das ich so an deiner Brust lag!" „Dafür brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich mochte es." Vielleicht merkt er ja jetzt, dass ich mehr fühle als Freundschaft. Mit diesen Worten hab ich ziemlich viel gesagt. Oder ist sein Hirn von den Drogen so zermatscht, dass er es nicht versteht? Keine Ahnung.  
  
Ich schaue ihn an, er schaut mich an. Wir schauen uns an. Lange und tief. Diese braunen Augen. Einfach toll. Doch immer noch schwach.  
  
„Bist du verliebt, Yamato?" Erschrocken schaue ich ihn jetzt richtig an. Schaue nicht nur in seine Augen, sondern in sein ganzes Gesicht.  
  
„Ja, zur Zeit schon. Sehr doll sogar." „Aha" ‚Aha', mehr nicht. Also ist er auch verliebt. Soll ich auch fragen, die Gelegenheit wäre da. Ja, ich wage es, wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Doch dieses Spiel scheint so aussichtslos.  
  
„Und du? Bist du auch verliebt!" Er nickt. Ich hab's geahnt. Traurigkeit um mich herum, Traurigkeit in mir. Immer größer und stärker. Sie lähmt mich, lähmt meine Gedanken. Ich fühl mich auf einmal so müde. So unendlich schlapp. Mein Wecker zeigt 23:30.  
  
„Darf ich dir was sagen, Matt?" „Ja, klar." Was kommt den jetzt? Ich weiß es nicht. Will er mich vielleicht sagen, wer sein Herzblatt ist? Ja, das wird es sein.  
  
„Aber du darfst nicht sauer auf mich sein." Ich nicke mit dem Kopf. Bin ganz still. Bin viel zu gespannt um etwas zu sagen. Ein dicker Frosch ist in meinem Hals.  
  
„Yamato, ich ... ich ... Ich liebe dich!" Taichi's Augen sind zugekniffen. Meine dagegen weit aufgerissen. „Waaasss? Du... du liebst mich?" „mmh!" Er nickt. Dann erhebt er sich. Immer noch ein bisschen wackelig auf den Beinen geht er auf den Balkon, hinein in die Nacht. Hinein in diese Nacht, die mein Leben in diesem Moment so verändert. Einfach umkrempelt. Taichi liebt mich. Er liebt mich wirklich. Noch immer kann ich es nicht fassen. Kann nicht glauben, was ich gehört habe. Doch es muss wahr sein. Es muss einfach. Wie oft hatte ich davon geträumt, und jetzt ist es plötzlich wahr. Ja, Taichi ich liebe dich auch.  
  
Langsam stehe ich auf, folge ihm auf den Balkon. Durch das Mondlicht sieht er blasser aus. Fast kalkweiß. Er dreht sich der Straße zu.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt unsere Freundschaft ruiniert habe, Yamato. Entschuldige. Du willst jetzt sicher nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben." Ich muss jetzt was sagen, muss jetzt antworten. So oft hatte ich Antworten auf diese Worte. So oft wusste ich, was ich in genau diesem Moment sagen wollte. Doch jetzt. Keine Antwort. Diesmal bin ich der Sprachlose. Der Frosch ist weg, aber meine Stimme versagt, einfach so.  
  
„Ich ... Ich ...!" Ich breche ab. Kein Wort dringt über meine Lippen, kein weiteres Wort. Ich gehe auf ihn zu. Noch immer steht er mit dem Rücken zu mir. Jetzt stehe ich genau hinter ihm, wir berühren uns fast. Ich lege meine Arme um seine Hüfte. Mein Kopf ruht auf seiner Schulter. „Du hast vielleicht unsere Freundschaft ruiniert. Doch was wunderschönes wird nur durch dich beginnen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich liebe dich, Taichi."  
  
Endlich, endlich ist es raus. Endlich weiß er was ich fühle. Mit dem hatte keiner von uns gerechnet. Seine Augen wirken überrascht. Und sie fangen an zu lächeln. Das erste Mal seit langer, langer Zeit. „Es ist schon spät, willst du heute Nacht hier bleiben?" Er nickt. Innerlich merke ich fast, wie mein Herz einen Hüpfer macht. Und zwar einen sehr großen. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment bin ich glücklich wie nie zuvor.  
  
Taichi zittert. Doch er versucht es zu verbergen. Ich ziehe ihn zurück ins Zimmer. Der Mond erhellt das Zimmer. Ich erkenne die Umrisse, doch keine Farben. Wir setzten uns wieder auf mein Bett. Zaghaft versuche ich Taichi zu küssen. Ob ich das wohl schon darf? Ich darf. Wir verweilen so eine Weile. Lassen das leidenschaftliche Spiel unserer Zungen zu. Dann löse ich mich von ihm. Ziemlich aus der Puste.  
  
„Bist du müde?" Ein Nicken. „Okay, dann lass uns schlafen." Ich ziehe mich um. Zusammen krabbeln wir unter die Decke. Dicht aneinander gekuschelt schlafen wir ein. Oder eher gesagt Taichi schläft ein. Was für ein Tag. Mein Leben ist total auf dem Kopf. Und das es keine Träume sind ist mir klar. Es ist die Wirklichkeit. Und diese Wirklichkeit gefällt mir.  
  
Irgendwann bin ich dann doch eingeschlafen. Denn am nächsten Morgen wache ich spät auf. Zehn vor zehn. Schule hat schon längst begonnen. So werde ich wohl oder übelr noch einen Tag blau machen. Ich schaue an mir runter. Taichi liegt auf meiner Brust. Mit jedem Atemzug hebt und senkt sich mein Brustkorb und somit auch sein Kopf. Wippende Haare begleiten das ganze. Ganz automatisch streichle ich ihm durch die Haare. Sie sind weich, weich und geschmeidig. Und der Duft ist einfach unbeschreiblich. Ein knurrender Magen holt mich zurück. Frühstück!!! Das brauch ich jetzt. Ich lege Taichi's Kopf sanft auf die Matratze und schleiche mich aus dem Zimmer. Pfeifend betrete ich die Küche. Papa ist schon längst auf der Arbeit. So kann ich in Ruhe ein Frühstück vorbereiten. Ein Frühstück im Bett.  
  
Ich werkle in der Küche. Irgendwann bin ich fertig. Ein riesiges Tablett mit allem möglichen steht nun auf unserm Küchentisch. Ich gehe damit zurück ins Zimmer, zu Taichi.  
  
Er schläft. Friedlich und ruhig. Einfach unglaublich. Ich sehe ihn an, kann meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm wenden. Von seinem Körper. Er schlägt die Augen auf.  
  
„Guten Morgen!" Ich stelle das Tablett auf den Boden und lasse mich neben Taichi nieder. „Morgen!" „Wie fühlst du dich?" „Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie komisch. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen." „Ich hab Frühstück gemacht. Möchtest du?" Bei diesen Worten hebe ich das Tablett hoch und stelle es auf meine Knie. Taichi nickt. Ich nehme eins der Croissants und tauche es in die Erdbeermarmelade. Er macht es mir nach. Gegenseitig füttern wir uns. Doch wir essen wenig, dafür küssen wir uns mehr. Endlich, als wir satt sind, lassen wir uns fallen. Relaxen ein bisschen. Arm in Arm. „Taichi, ich liebe dich!" „Ich dich auch." „Versprichst du mir etwas?" „Ja, alles!" „Nimm bitte keine Drogen mehr!" Ruckartig steht Taichi auf. Geht mal wieder zum Fenster. Schaut in das Treiben der Großstadt. „Versprich es mir, Taichi," flehe ich. Ich will nicht, dass er sich weiter mit Drogen kaputt macht. Kann es einfach nicht sehen. Ein kurzes nicken, gefolgt von einem ‚okay'. Taichi löst sich von der Scheibe. Kommt wieder zum Bett. „Yamato, versprich du mir auch etwas!" „Ja, was denn?" „Lass mich nie wieder alleine!" Geschockt schaue ich in seine braunen, zarten Augen. Sie funkeln, aber nicht böse oder so, nein, sie funkeln traurig, fast ängstlich. „Ich verspreche es." Er sinkt zu Boden. Nicht langsam, sondern plötzlich und schnell. Ganz unerwartet. „Taichi!!" Schnell knie ich mich neben ihn. Schaue in seine leicht geöffneten Augen. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich, seine Atmung ist hastig. Sehr hastig. „Es geht schon wieder." Er versucht aufzustehen, schafft es auch. „Ich werde jetzt mal gehen. Sehen wir uns heute Abend?" „Ja, sehr gerne. Soll ich vorbei kommen?" „Nein!" Energisch kommt das Wort aus seinem Mund. „Ich komm zu dir." Taichi nimmt seine Schultasche und geht zur Tür. „Also, bis heut Abend, so gegen sieben!" Ich nicke. Und schon ist er verschwunden. Auf dem Weg nach Hause. Pfeifend gehe ich ins Badezimmer. Stelle die Dusche an und springe darunter. Schon lange habe ich mich nicht mehr so frei gefühlt. Aber trotzdem ist da etwas, was meine Stimmung drückt. Doch was ist es. Ich versuche, meiner Gefühle Herr zu werden. Doch es geht nicht.  
  
Fertig geduscht, mit frischen Klamotten am Körper gehe ich wieder in mein Zimmer. Mein Blick fällt auf ein Foto an meiner Wand. Taichi und Hikari, beide lachend. So richtig glücklich. Doch irgendetwas an Taichi's Blick sagt mir, dass er es nicht ist. Nicht glücklich. Wieso darf ich nicht zu ihm nach Hause kommen? Sonst war ich immer willkommen. Er hat sich immer gefreut. Und seine Eltern, sie auch. Ich fühlte mich dort immer wie zu Hause. Wie in einer richtigen Familie. Eine Familie, die ich nie hatte. Ich schaue mich in meinem Zimmer um. Mein Blick fällt auf ein kleines Buch. Ich hebe es auf. Der grüne Einband schimmert im Licht. Zwei Buchstaben. ‚T Y' Taichi Yagami. Es gehört Taichi. Ich schlage die erste Seite auf. Schon bevor ich das Wort gelesen habe, weiß ich, was es ist. Taichi's Tagebuch [Danke für die Idee, Stiffy]. Er hatte mir mal erzählt, dass er Tagebuch führt. Aber ich nahm ihn nicht ernst. Taichi und Tagebuch, das passte noch weniger zusammen als Taichi und Drogen. Doch es gibt dieses Tagebuch und ich halte es in meinen Händen. Ganz automatisch beginne ich zu lesen. Taichi's tiefste Gedanken zu erkennen. Zu erleben. Obwohl ich das ja eigentlich nicht sollte. Doch ich kann mich nicht beherrschen.  
  
Also, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich so was mache. Eigentlich ist Tagebuch- schreiben Mädchenkram. Aber ich glaube, zur Zeit ist das nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich wieder Luft bekomme. Luft zum Atmen. Luft zum Frei sein. Luft um mich herum, raus aus dieser Hölle. Ach so, mein Name ist Taichi Yagami. Und nun werde ich mal mit meinem ersten Eintrag beginnen.  
  
Heute haben wir den 1. Januar 2004. Der Beginn eines neuen Jahres. Ob dieses Jahr besser wird. Ich bezweifle es. Wieso auch. Es gibt keinen Grund dazu. Ein neues Jahr. Oft heißt es, es wird alles besser. Aber hier? Nein, hier nicht. Hier, was sich mein Zuhause nennt, wird es jeden Tag schlimmer. Und keiner merkt das. Keiner merkt, dass unser Leben nicht mehr so ist wie früher. NEIN, unser Leben war anders. Es war friedlich und einfach unbeschreiblich. Es war normal, würde manche Leute sagen. Ob es das aber war. Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass es jetzt nicht mehr normal ist. Jetzt ist es für mich die Hölle. Eine Hölle auf Erden. Eine Hölle im Paradies. Klirr da ist mal wieder was zu Bruch gegangen. Vielleicht ein Glas, vielleicht eine Vase. Vielleicht aber auch etwas ganz anderes. Es wundert mich, dass sich die Nachbarn noch nicht beschwert haben. Bei dem Lärm den meine Erzeuger veranstalten. Nun ja, ich werde jetzt mal aufhören. Denn ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Beim nächsten Mal gibt's mehr.  
  
Ich blättere die Seite um. Schlau werde ich aus dem Geschriebenen aber nicht. Ich lese weiter. Wieso auch nicht. Schließlich möchte ich wissen, was los ist.  
  
13. Januar 2004  
  
Lang ist's her. Doch ich brauchte mal ein paar Tage Pause. Konnte mich nicht mehr hier aufhalten. Konnte mich nicht mehr mit meinen Problemen und Gefühlen auseinander setzten. War ein paar Tage weg. Einfach so. Ich glaube, hier hat es auch keiner gemerkt. Die sind auch alle zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.  
  
Hab gerade meinen ersten Beitrag gelesen. Ich glaube, niemand weiß, was ich meine. So werde ich es mal versuchen zu erklären. Also, wie schon gesagt, mein Name ist Taichi Yagami, bin 16 Jahre alt. Ich wohne mit meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester Hikari in Tokyo. Hikari ist 13 Jahre. Doch von ihr sehe und höre ich in letzter Zeit wenig. Sie ist fast immer unterwegs. Frag mich der Teufel mit wem. Nun ja, jetzt zu meinen Eltern, um die ging es ja schließlich auch im letzten Beitrag. Meine Eltern sind eigentlich total nett. So scheint es nach außen. Doch in den eigenen vier Wänden sind sie unerträglich. Wenn sie meinen, sie sind alleine, können sie nur eins: STREITEN!!! Und dabei gehen auch schon mal so einige Dinge zu Bruch.  
  
Das war aber nicht immer so. Angefangen hat es vor einem halben Jahr. Den Grund weiß ich nicht. Sie haben zwar versucht, es zu verbergen, doch geklappt hat es nicht. So, jetzt versteht, glaub ich, jeder, wieso ich in der Hölle lebe.  
  
So, die gerade beschriebene Szene findet jetzt mal wieder live statt. Ich verzieh mich zum Fußballtraining. CU  
  
17. Januar 2004  
  
Jeder versucht, so wenig wie möglich zu Hause zu sein. So kann man sich auch nicht streiten. Ich genieße die Stille um mich herum. Kann mich nicht erinnern, wann es das letzte mal so war. Ich werde jetzt weiter der Stille lauschen. Den sie ist eigentlich nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.  
  
Wie gefesselt lese ich weiter. Merke nicht wie die Zeit vergeht. Lese einen Eintrag nach dem nächsten. Erkenne langsam, wieso Taichi so komisch geworden ist. So verschlossen. Zeile für Zeile gehe ich die Seiten durch. Erkenne immer öfters mein Ich in Taichi's Gedankenzügen. Wieso, wieso muss er das gleiche erleben wie ich? Wieso erzählt er nichts davon. Er hätte es mir doch sagen können. Plötzlich stoppe ich ab. Dieser Eintrag.  
  
26. April 2006  
  
Was für ein Tag. Ja, so kann man es nennen. Ich weiß nicht, wie spät es ist. Will es auch gar nicht. Die Zeit ist heute unwichtig geworden. Sie hat aufgehört zu existieren. So wie ich irgendwie aufhöre zu existieren. Mein altes Leben, so geregelt und bekannt, ist heute gestorben. Wieso? Mama ist ausgezogen. Die beiden wollen einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Unter das, was sie als ihre Ehe bezeichnen. So haben sie es uns heute morgen beigebracht. Beim Frühstück. Im Klartext heißt das, sie werden sich scheiden lassen. Sich trennen. Und somit auch uns, Hikari und mich. Ich habe nichts gesagt, was sollte ich auch sagen. Es war beschlossene Sache, und vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall hört dann endlich das tägliche Gestreite auf. Doch Hikari konnte es nicht verstehen, wollte es auch nicht verstehen. Ich versteh sie ja auch. Doch das alleine war nicht alles. Schließlich war Freitag, somit auch Wochenende. Ich war auf einer Party und hab dort ein nettes Girl kennengelernt. Sie geht auch auf meine Schule. Wir haben uns lange unterhalten. Und dann hat sie mich gefragt, ob wir nen Joint rauchen wollen. Ich habe ‚Ja' gesagt. Und somit war ich also das erste Mal in meinem Leben stoned. Bin immer noch ein bisschen aufgekratzt. Es war einfach ein tolles Gefühl. Und irgendwie fühlte ich mich wieder frei. Einfach frei! Kein komisches Gefühl im Bauch, kein Verstellen, kein Alles-wird-gut- Getue. Einfach frei. Aber wer versteht das schon. Hier bestimmt niemand. Nein, hier nicht.  
  
Gedankenversunken blättere ich weiter. Scheidung! Alle Gefühle, die ich damals hatte, kommen wieder hoch. Doch sie sind nicht mehr so stark wie früher. In letzter Zeit hatte ich nicht einmal mehr daran gedacht. Ich lese weiter. Jetzt ist es sowieso schon zu spät aufzuhören.  
  
16. Mai 2004  
  
Scheidung, jetzt ist es endgültig. Mama und Papa waren bei ihren Anwälten. Die Scheidung wurde eingereicht. Es ist also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir auch laut Papier keine Familie mehr sind. Doch eine Familie sind wir schon lange nicht mehr. Hikari hat sich total abgekapselt. Kommt nur noch zum schlafen und essen nach Hause. Sonst ist sie nur unterwegs. Papa arbeitet mehr denn je. Und trinkt auch mehr denn je. Ich hab ihn in letzter Zeit kaum noch nüchtern erlebt. Mama wohnt jetzt bei Oma. Ich werde sie morgen besuchen. Und ich? Ich treffe mich jetzt öfters mit Caitlin, dem Mädchen von der Party. Wir unternehmen manchmal was, Kino oder Party. Drogen werden für mich langsam zum Lebenssinn. Bin schon wieder ein bisschen zu. Speed hat wirklich eine interessante Wirkung. So, Schluß für heute.  
  
19. Mai 2004  
  
Alkohol!!! Ich hasse ihn. Und Papa auch. Es ist jetzt kurz vor zwölf. Bin vor zwei Stunden zurückgekommen. War mit ein paar Leuten von meiner Schule unterwegs. Hab auch was genommen. Als ich zurück kam, stand Dad vor mir. Total angetrunken und auch total sauer. Wieso?? Er hat heute mein Zimmer durchforstet und ein Päckchen Hasch gefunden. Er ist total ausgeflippt. Hat mir Dinge an den Kopf geworfen ‚Drogen sind lebensgefährlich' ‚Wie konntest du nur' und so weiter. Und dann hat er etwas getan, was ich nie gedacht hätte, dass er es wagen würde. Er hat mich geschlagen. Nicht nur einmal, sondern öfters. Es klopft, vielleicht will sich da jemand entschuldigen.  
  
Nachtrag: Jepp, es war eine Entschuldigung. Doch ob es damit gut ist.  
  
24. Mai 2004  
  
Schläge werden, genau wie Drogen und Alkohol, zu meinem täglichen Begleiter. Doch Hikari wagt er nicht zu schlagen. Das ist auch besser so. Sonst schlag ich zurück, für sie.  
  
Ich blättere die Seite um. Nichts. Das war der letzte Eintrag. Langsam realisiere ich. Taichi wird von seinem Vater geschlagen. Ich kann es nicht glauben, aber es muss war sein. Einzelne Tränen fallen auf das Papier. Irgendwann werden es mehr. Nein, dass kann nicht sein. Wieso? Wieso gerade er? Das ist so ungerecht. Ich beginne, diese Welt zu hassen. Ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen. Schließe meine Augen. Taichi's lachendes Gesicht taucht vor mir auf. Das war alles nur Fassade. Ich versuche, abzuschalten. Ein bisschen zuschlafen. Bis Taichi kommt dauert es ja noch eine Weile.  
  
Langsam öffne ich meine Augen. Wie lange ich wohl geschlafen habe. Ich schaue auf meinen Wecker. 8:45 leuchtet mir in hellen, roten BuchstabenZahlen entgegen. „Waasss????" Das kann nicht sein. Ich kann doch nicht drei Stunden geschlafen haben. Wo Taichi nur bleibt? Ich werde mal bei ihm anrufen.  
  
978245 tuttuttut „Yagami, Hikari!" "Hi Kari, ich bin's Matt. Sag mal, ist Taichi noch zu Hause?" „Ja! Wieso?" „Er wollte eigentlich kommen, aber dann sag ihm mal, dass ich jetzt komme. Ich muss dringend mit ihm reden." „Aber ...!" Doch ich hatte schon aufgelegt und war aus der Tür rausgerannt. Taichi wohnt zwei Blocks entfernt. Dieser Weg lohnt sich nicht für die U- Bahn. Doch es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn ich sie genommen habe. Ein frischer Sommerregen kühlt die erhitzte Stadt. Die Menschen stört der Regen nicht. Mich auch nicht. Ich laufe die Straßen entlang. Wechsle von Fußgängerweg auf Radweg und wieder zurück. Nur noch eine Straße, ich erblicke schon Taichi's Wohnblock. Von außen sieht er schön aus. Richtig wohnlich(gibt es das wort?) Ich öffne die Eingangstür. Die helle Empfangshalle strömt eine Ruhe wieder. Dabei beruhigt sich auch gleich mein Herzschlag. Ich gehe in den Aufzug, fahre in den vierzehnten Stock. Im Fahrstuhl kann ich mich im Spiegel betrachten. Meine nassen Haaren kleben in meinem Gesicht. Ich versuche sie, so gut es geht, mir aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Schon öffnet sich die Fahrstuhltür. Ich trete auf den Flur. Mit großen Schritten gehe ich zur Wohnung Numero 420, Taichi's Wohnung. Leise klopfe ich an.  
  
Hikari öffnet die Tür. „Yamato, du bist ja ganz nass! Komm rein!" Sie zieht mich in die Wohnung. Hilft mir aus meiner Jacke. „Wieso bist du hier?" „Ich will zu Taichi!" Und mache mich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. „Warte!" Hikari hält mich zurück. Sie möchte etwas sagen, ich sehe es an ihren Augen. Sie haben Ähnlichkeit mit denen von Taichi. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich sehen will." „Ich muss ihn aber sehen." Ich zeige ihr das Tagebuch. „Was ist das?" „Das gehört Taichi, ich muss wegen dem Inhalt mitwegen ihm reden!" Hikari nimmt mir das Buch aus den Händen, dreht und wendet es. Öffnet es. Dann schauen mich ihre rehbraunen Augen an. „Das... Das... Das ist ein Tagebuch. Du hast sein Tagebuch gelesen?" Ich nicke. Erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass ich dadurch Taichi's Vertrauen verletzt habe. „Vielleicht ist es auch besser so, jetzt weißt du wenigsten, was los ist." Sie gibt mir das Buch zurück und schiebt mich zu Taichi's Tür. Sie selbst geht in ihres.  
  
Leise drücke ich die Klinke herunter. Zaghaft öffne ich die Tür einen Spalt. „Taichi?", rufe ich in die Dunkelheit herein. Ein leises Schluchzen, welches aus der Nähe seines Bettes kommt, gibt mir Anwort. Ich trete herein, schließe die Tür. Meine Augen gewöhnen sich nur langsam an die hier herrschende Finsternis. Zaghaft setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen zu seinem Bett. Den Weg kenne ich automatisch. Wie oft bin ich schon hiergewesen? Sehr oft, aber immer nur als Freund. Ich erkenne jetzt die Umrisse in der Dunkelheit. Taichi liegt auf dem Bett mit dem Rücken zu mir. Langsam lasse ich mich neben ihn sinken.  
  
„Hi Taichi!" Keine Antwort, nur ein Schluchzen. Weint er? Das kann doch nicht sein! Ich streichle ihm sanft über den Rücken. Versuche ihn zu beruhigen. Taichi dreht sich um, schaut mich an, obwohl er mich in dieser Dunkelheit überhaupt nicht sehen kann.  
  
„Was willst du hier?" Wie bitte? Was ich hier will. Fragt er das wirklich? „Du... du bist nicht gekommen, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." „Sorgen?" Ich nicke. „Wieso?"  
  
Was stellt der Typ doch für dämliche Fragen. Kann er sich das nicht vorstellen? „Weil ich dich liebe, Taichi. Außerdem...!" Ich breche ab. Was wird er sagen, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich sein Tagebuch gelesen habe.  
  
Langsam geht mir die Dunkelheit auf den Geist, ich suche den Lichtschalter von Taichi's Nachttischlampe. Wo ist das Mistding nur, es stand doch immer hier. Taichi merkt, was ich vor habe. „Lass es aus. Bitte?" „Wieso?" „Darum, es ist besser!" Doch zu spät, schon erhellt das spärliche Licht der Sparglühbirne das Zimmer. Und Taichi's Gesicht. Was ich da sehe, glaube ich nicht. Ich muss mich täuschen, meine Augen spielen mir einen Streich. Doch es sieht so echt aus. Mir stockt der Atem.  
  
Sein Auge ist blau. „Wer... wer war das?" Ich habe meine Stimme wiedergefunden. Vorsichtig streichle ich über sein zugeschwollenes Augen. Taichi's Gesicht verzieht sich vor Schmerzen. Schnell ziehe ich mich meine Hand zurück.  
  
„Taichi, wer war das?" wiederhole ich meine Frage. Doch er nimmt mich gar nicht mehr war. Schaut mich nur noch an. Doch sein Blick ist so abwesend. Es scheint, als wenn er nur noch körperlich da ist. Aber geistig ganz woanders. Doch wo??? Ich schüttel ihn am Arm.  
  
„Taichi!" „Wass??", verdattert schaut er mich an. Dieser Blick. In mir zieht sich alles zusammen. Noch einmal versuche ich mein Glück und wiederhole meine Frage. Und endlich, eine Antwort.  
  
„Papa!" Ein Wort, wortlos dahergesagt. Ich kann es nicht glauben, Herr Yagami, der so liebevoll ist. Er war immer der Vater, den ich mir gewünscht hatte. Doch es musste stimmen, nachdem, was ich gelesen habe.  
  
Einzelne Tränen laufen seine Wangen herunter. Die Tränen, die schon so lange geweint werden wollen. Ich schließe ihn in meine Arme. Das Schluchzen wurde lauter.  
  
Wieso? Wieso hat er das gemacht? „Wieso Taichi?" Taichi löst sich von meiner Schulter. Schaut mir in die Augen. „Weil... Weil ich nicht angerufen habe, er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Sorgen, ist das ein Grund sein Kind zu schlagen. Ich beantworte diese Frage mit NEIN. Niemand sollte sein Kind schlagen, egal was vorgefallen ist. Ich glaube, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, Taichi etwas wiederzugeben. Ich hole das Buch aus meiner Tasche.  
  
„Das hast du vergessen!" Ich drücke es ihm in die Hand. Er nimmt es und legt es in seine Schreibtischschublade. Steht mit dem Rücken zu mir. Langsam dreht er sich um. Wieder einer dieser Blicke. Langsam machen sie mir Angst. Ich verstehe sie nicht. Sie passen nicht zu Taichi. „Hast du es gelesen?" Ich nicke. „Das ist gut!" Ich hatte alles erwartet doch das nicht. Es ist gut, dass ich seine tiefsten Gedanken gelesen habe. „Wieso?" „Wieso? Ganz einfach, nun weißt du endlich was los ist. Was hier vorgeht, was in mir vorgeht. Das wolltest du doch wissen."  
  
Ja, das wollte ich wissen. Bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob es gut ist, dass ich es über diesen Weg erfahren habe.  
  
„Wieso hast du mir es nicht erzählt?" „Weil du so beschäftigt warst. Außerdem hab ich mich geschämt. Geschämt, weil Mam und Paps sich getrennt haben."  
  
Ich verstehe, ich habe auch immer dieses Schamgefühl gehabt. Trennung, Scheidung, das war für mich immer das Zeichen von Schwäche. Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu. Nehme ihn in meine Arme. „Ich verspreche, dass wir uns nie trennen." Er nickt. Ich ziehe ihn aufs Bett, merke, dass er auf andere Gedanken kommen muss. Leidenschaftlich fangen wir an uns zu küssen. Immer wieder treffen sich unsere Zungen. Sanft streichle ich ihm über den Rücken. Langsam fängt Taichi an sich zu entspannen. Wird ganz ruhig und gelassen. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen. Wir beide vergessen alles um uns herum. Gehen in unsere eigene Welt. Dort wo niemand uns etwas anhaben kann. Doch plötzlich werden wir zurückgerissen.  
  
„Taichi!" Taichi's Vater steht in der Tür und starrt uns an. Zwei Adern pulsieren an seinen Schläfen. Irgendwie macht er mir Angst. Taichi und ich gehen auseinander. Schauen ihn an, wie er uns unverwandt anstarrt. Unfähig etwas zu sagen. Einfach nur vor uns steht. Meine Muskeln sind gespannt. Das Blut zaust schneller durch meine Venen. Was wird als nächstes passieren?  
  
Plötzlich ergreift mich Taichi's Vater. „Du Flegel, Finger weg von meinem Sohn." Er zerrt mich zur Tür, schmeißt mich aus der Wohnung. Knallt mir die Tür vor der Nase zu. Was jetzt mit Taichi passiert kann ich nur erahnen.  
  
Ziellos wandere ich durch die Straßen. Unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Meine Gedanken drehen sich nur um Taichi. Stunden sind seitdem vergangen. Doch ich kann an nichts anderes denken. Wieder wähle ich seine Handynummer. ‚Der gewünschte Gesprächspartner ist zur Zeit nicht zu erreichen. Bitte versuchen Sie er später noch einmal'. Wie oft hab ich den Spruch schon gehört. Ich gehe langsam in den Park. Hier, wo die Ruhe herrscht kann ich nachdenken.  
  
Ein Klingeln erschreckt mich. Schnell ziehe ich mein Handy aus der Tasche.  
  
„Hallo!" „Yamato, bist du es? Ich bin es, Caitlin! Wo bist du gerade!" „Ich bin im Park. Wieso?" „Ist Taichi bei dir!" „Nein, wieso?" Caitlins Stimme ist aufgeregt. Ich spüre fast, wie sie zittert. Höre sie atmen, flach und hastig. Überhaupt nicht gelassen wie sonst. Ihre Stimme ist wie ihre Atmung. Sie überschlägt sich fast. Immer noch keine Antwort! „Caitlin, was ist mit Taichi!" „Er... er war bei Chuck!" „Ja und?" Ich verstehe den Zusammenhang nicht. Doch irgendetwas schlimmes muss passiert sein. Ich spüre es. „Chuck hat ihm Heroin verkauft. Er hat es mir gerade erzählt. Ich habe Angst um Taichi!" „Was??? Heroin? Aber wieso, ich meine, das ist doch keine leichte Droge." „Ich weiß, deswegen ja. Doch Chuck denkt nur an die Kohle. Der würde sogar seiner eigenen Großmutter etwas verkaufen. Er hat sogar noch geprahlt, dass es nicht wenig war. Taichi könnte sich mit dem Scheiß umbringen. Wir müssen ihn finden. Er hat was von einem Baumhaus gelabbert. Weißt du, wo das ist?" „ Ja, gleich hier bei mir um die Ecke, es befindet sich in einem abgelegenen Winkel des Parks." Kurz erkläre ich ihr, wie sie dahin gelangt. Das Baumhaus. Es war unser geheimer Platz, Taichi's und meiner. Wir hatten früher immer dort gespielt. Doch in den letzten Jahren waren wir immer weniger dort gewesen. Was will er dann dort. Auch ich bekommen langsam Angst um ihn. Will er sich etwa umbringen? Ich hoffe nicht. Er hat mir doch versprochen, keine Drogen mehr zu nehmen. War das denn zu viel verlangt? Nein, ich glaube nicht.  
  
Ich laufe durch den Park, durch die Nacht. Der Weg erscheint mir soweit. Wieso? Die Angst um Taichi umschleicht mich immer mehr. Will er wirklich Schluss machen. Das darf nicht sein. Wir haben uns doch versprochen uns nie zu trennen. Er hat mir versprochen, keine Drogen mehr zu nehmen. Und jetzt! Nein, dass darf nicht sein. Ich laufe schneller. Gleich bin ich da. Ich sehe schon das Baumhaus, obwohl es dunkel ist. „Taichi!" Ich rufe in die Nacht, rufe seinen Namen. Immer wieder. Doch niemand gibt mir Antwort. „Yamato!" „Ich bin hier!" Caitlin kommt auf mich zugerannt. „Hast du ihn gefunden?" Ich schüttel mit dem Kopf. „Vielleicht ist er dort oben!" Ich deute mit meiner Hand nach oben. „Okay!" Und schon klettert sie die morschen Äste des Baumes hinauf. In unser altes Reich, welches so versteckt war. Ich klettere ihr hinterher. Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät.  
  
„Er ist hier! Taichi, sag was!" Endlich bin ich auf der Plattform, sehe Caitlin neben Taichi knien. Eine Ohrfeige... und wieder eine. „Hör auf!" Augenblicklich lässt sie von ihm ab. Schaut mich an. Wendet sich wieder ab. „Komm zu dir. Mach die Augen auf." Langsam gehe ich auf Taichi zu. Lasse mich neben ihn fallen. Meine Hand berührt eine Spritze. Ich hebe sie auf, zeige sie Caitlin. „Oh nein!" Ich sehe die Angst in ihren Augen. Wieder eine Ohrfeige. Langsam öffnet Taichi seine Augen. „Ya... Yamato!" „Ich bin hier Taichi." Caitlin dreht sich weg. Ich sehe, wie sie eine Nummer wählt. Der Notarzt. Ich schaue Taichi in die halbgeöffneten Augen. „Es... es tut mir leid! Ich hab mein Versprechen nicht gehalten. Verzeih mir!" Ich lege meine Hand in seine. Sie ist eiskalt. „Es brauch dir nicht leid zu tun. Du musst jetzt durchhalten. Ja? Du musst gegen die Drogen ankämpfen." Er nickt und zieht gleichzeitig einen Umschlag aus der Tasche. Dann fällt sein Kopf zu Seite. Von weitem höre ich die Sirene des Krankenwagens. Doch es ist zu spät. Die Drogen waren stärker. Sie haben Taichi besiegt!  
  
~ Ende ~  
  
Nachwort der Autorin:  
  
Drogen! Für viele etwas, mit dem sie nichts zu tun haben. Doch andere schon. Und für alle andere sollte diese Story eine Abschreckung sein. Denn Drogen sind kein Spielzeug und schon gar nicht Spaßmacher um gut drauf zu sein. Auch wenn es so scheint.  
  
Ich will mich jetzt gar nicht als Besserwisserin aufspielen, doch da ich selber persönliche Erfahrungen mit Drogen hatte(und das waren keine Guten), möchte ich so viele Menschen wie möglich vor diesem Teufelskreis schützen. Es ist sehr schwer daraus zu kommen und meistens braucht man dazu professionelle Hilfe. In jeder größeren Stadt gibt es Orte, an die man sich wenden kann. Die Leute sind dazu ausgebildet worden, zu helfen. Also nehmt das in Anspruch.  
  
~ KEINE MACHT DEN DROGEN ~  
  
Stay tribal eure Tai-San. 


	2. drugs control - the letter

~*~ Drugs control – the letter ~*~  
  
Titel: Drugs control – the letter  
  
Autor: Yamachi  
  
e-mail: yama-chan@web.de  
  
Warnung: Yaoi, Shonen-ai  
  
Pairing: Taito/Yamachi (Taichi + Yamato)  
  
Feedback: Ist immer gern gesehen, entweder unter yama-chan@web.de oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
Disclaimer: Leider gehören die beiden Süßen nicht mir, sondern Toei und Bandai (aber dat wisst ihr ja). Obwohl ich Taichi schon ganz gerne als Voodoo- Doll hätte. Ich mache auch kein Geld damit, sondern diene nur der Unterhaltung.  
  
Kommentar: Nach langem Hin und Her nun endlich die Fortsetzung (wenn man das so sehen kann). Ich wünsch allen viel Spaß damit.  
  
Widmung: Geht dieses Mal an alle, die mir fleißig ihre Meinung gesagt haben. Extra erwähnen muss ich jetzt alle Lieben aus dem TTF. Ihr seid super! knuddel Und auch meine beste Freundin Mickey, die mir gezeigt hat, dass es auch ein Leben ohne die Sucht gibt! Ich danke dir.  
  
  
  
Liebster Yamato,  
  
Abschied nehmen ist schwer. Vor allem von dir. Du sollst wissen, dass ich dich liebe, immer geliebt habe und immer lieben werde. Ohne dich bin ich nichts. Einfach nichts. Und ohne dich will ich nicht sein. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das.  
  
Abschied nehmen ist schwer. Doch es geht nicht anders. Ich kann nicht anders. Ich gebe auf. Lasse andere gewinnen. Und dabei wollte ich siegen. Wollte ganz oben stehen. Jetzt werde ich es nie erfahren. Vielleicht ist das besser so, vielleicht ist das gewollt. Von Gott. Wenn es sie überhaupt gibt. Aber das nehme ich jetzt einfach mal an. Wieso sollte es sie nicht geben. Schließlich gibt es ja auch die Bibel. Aber ich schweife ab. Ich sollte mich zusammenreißen um dir Dinge zu sagen, die ich dir immer noch sagen wollte.  
  
Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich hatte dir versprochen, aufzuhören. Ich wollte es auch. Hatte es mir fest vorgenommen. Es schmerzt mich, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht einhalte. Doch jetzt, nachdem, was war. Da sehe ich keinen Ausweg mehr. Und ich will lieber sterben als ohne dich zu sein. Und du bist besser dran ohne mich, glaub mir. Sei nicht böse, das ist mein letzter Wunsch. Ich könnte auch anders sterben, aber ich will mit dem Gefühl der Freiheit, die nicht wirklich existiert, sterben. Bitte versteh' das.  
  
Wenn ich zurückblicke, auf das, was sich mein Leben nennt, so sehe ich nur Scherben. Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft und den Willen sie wieder zusammenzuflicken. Sie gehen sowieso wieder kaputt. Alles ist kaputt oder wird kaputtgemacht. Mein Leben, meine Familie, meine Liebe, meine Träume. Zerstört von dem Menschen, der mich eigentlich unterstützen sollte.  
  
Ich möchte nicht sagen, was passiert ist. Du weißt es sowieso. Glaube ich.  
  
Ich bin froh dich kennen- und liebengelernt. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch. Wenn ich noch einmal die Chance habe, will ich so werden wie du. Ich liebe dich. Und ich werde dich vermissen.  
  
Irgendjemand sagte einmal „Menschen die wir lieben, sterben nie. Denn sie hinterlassen Spuren in unseren Herzen". Ich hoffe, dass auch Spuren von mir in deinem Herzen sind und das du mich nie vergisst. Denk immer an unsere schöne, wenn auch sehr kurze, gemeinsame Zeit, die wir hatten. Und sei nicht traurig, dass ich gegangen bin. Du bist ein so wunderbarer Mensch, da wäre es schade drum. Ich mag deine liebevolle und sorgende Art. Aber deine kalte Seite ist auch ganz schön. Bleib so, wie du bist.  
  
Abschied nehmen ist schwer. Aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Wieder frei zu sein. Wie ein Vogel. Wie der Wind. Wie alles. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich lange nicht mehr. Ich sehne mich danach. Und freue mich, es wieder zu finden. Ich habe keine Angst. Es kann nur besser werden. Glaub mir. Auch wenn es schwer ist, von dir Abschied zu nehmen und dich zurückzulassen. Doch du musst bleiben, erfolgreich werden. Und singen, so laut es geht. Damit ich es da noch höre, wo ich sein werden. Versprochen?  
  
Abschied nehmen ist schwer. Doch bevor ich gehe sollst du die Wahrheit kennen. Ich habe mich bei unserer ersten Begegnung in dich verliebt. Noch heute spüre ich dieses Kribbeln im Bauch und meine zittrigen Knie. Ich hatte nie vorher den Mut dir all meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Ich war nie wirklich mutig. Nur leichtsinnig und schwach. Eigentlich bin ich nicht würdig das Wappen zu tragen. Ich glaub, da hat jemand einen Fehler gemacht. Aber was soll's. Das ist geschehen, es ist vorbei. Wie alles irgendwann vorbei sein wird.  
  
Abschied nehmen ist schwer. Aber manchmal auch nicht. Ich habe alles gesagt, was ich sagen wollte. Habe alles geklärt. Ich werde mich jetzt aufmachen, um diese Welt zu verlassen. Denn sie braucht mich nicht. Ich werde alle vermissen. Ach Yamato, du warst immer da, hast mir immer geholfen. Ich danke dir dafür. Ohne dich hätte ich bestimmt schon eher aufgeben. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich liebe dich. Und danke für alles. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich nie mehr alleine sein werde.  
  
In Liebe und Dankbarkeit Taichi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich falte den Brief zusammen, stecke ihn wieder in den Umschlag. Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse. Wie könnte ich. Denn ich weiß, dass es dir jetzt besser geht. Und das du wieder frei bist.  
  
Ich danke dir für deine Liebe. 


End file.
